voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Ritsuto Ena
Ritsuto Ena is a selectable character in Scandal in the Spotlight, in the second season Love Rivals. Background He was once a member of Revance, but quit before the band's debut for he wanted to be a singer on his own and often butted heads with Kyohei. He lives with his older brother, Fumito Ena as of now. His True Colors Ritsuto Ena - Real Him.jpg Appearance Ritsuto has slightly messy chocolate brown hair with a slight red tint to it, hazel eyes and light skin tone. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Business Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming Soon... Personality Ritsuto is curt, cold, and blunt around strangers. He also has a bit of an ego on him, granted not as big as Kyohei's. He's been described as similar to Kyohei because they're both a little conceited with talent to back it up. However, they don't like it when people in their inner circle talk about it since they tend to clash. Ritsuto values honesty greatly; he hates lying and being lied to. He often has a hard time letting go, and also never bothers trying to get all sides of the story or negotiates before making a judgement, giving him a sense of immaturity. Once he finds out the truth about the circumstances of your lie, he's floored with guilt. One can also call him something of a hypocrite because in his POV story, while he hates being betrayed and lied to - due to past scars - he's seldom honest with himself when it comes to his feelings for you. Before you come into the picture, though, he also has some of Iori's misogyny attitude towards women. Like Iori, it stems from a similar incident in his past involving a girl "betraying" him. However, instead of just trying not to interact with women if he can help it like Iori, he winds up becoming a playboy to the point where he doesn't really care about the girls themselves. However, once the girls' sides of the stories are cleared up, he learns his lesson and drops the hate (as opposed to Iori, who still has some misogyny in his route, but it's watered down). Ritsuto may be a bit stubborn, but once he's called out on something regarding himself and his behavior, he can make an effort to change. For example, when you get hurt trying to help him. He is also shown to be more of the socially clumsy type. Even you get the vibe that the things you initially hate about him are mainly due to misunderstandings between you two. Summary of Routes Love Rivals Coming Soon... Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *While "Ena" is actually also a mountain in Japan, "Ritsu" means "law." *Ritsuto has the same birthday as Keith Alford from Be My Princess and Kevin A. Alford from Be My Princess 2. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Ritsuto Ena Category:Characters Category:Pop Star Category:Born in February Category:Pisces Sign Category:Musician Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type B